A Simple Gift
by Ozzy-Zike Fan 10.57
Summary: It's Christmas at the Xiaolin Temple, and Omi has a surprise for Kimiko. However, his lesson in "gift-giving" takes a whole new level. Comical Omi/Kimiko fluff.


**The cartoon** _ **Xiaolin Showdown**_ **and all characters mentioned are respectfully owned by Warner Bros. Otherwise, I hope everyone enjoys the little Christmas-themed one-shot!**

* * *

It was a snowy December day at the Xiaolin Temple, and Omi was filled with the Christmas spirit ever since his friend Clay Bailey the Xiaolin monk of earth from Texas first told him about the joyful and festive holiday. The Xiaolin monk of water wanted to do something special—a gift for one of his friends. He especially wanted to treat Kimiko Tohomiko, the Xiaolin monk of fire from Japan and his dearest friend (not to mention his serious secret crush), to something special for the season.

Humming one of the many Christmas songs he was recently educated on, Omi carried an elegantly-wrapped present in his hands. As the small monk passed by his other friend, Raimundo Pedrosa, the Xiaolin monk of wind from Brazil couldn't help but notice the cheerful look on his friend's face—which was more cheerful than usual.

"Hey Omi, what's the occasion?" Raimundo asked.

Snapping out of his yuletide trance, the small monk spun around to his friend's direction while trying to hide the gift. "Oh, hello Raimundo—and a happy holidays to you, my friend."

"Err, sure—back at you. Anyway, what's with the present?"

"Present? When you say 'present,' do you mean like a gift, or like what is currently going on at the moment?"

The Brazilian monk tried to stifle a smirk as he raised an eyebrow. "I mean a gift, obviously."

"Oh, you know, just wanted to treat one of my friends to something special for a special occasion."

"It's for Kimiko, isn't it?"

Blushing, Omi paused for a moment. "Well . . . yes."

"All right," shrugged Raimundo, "just curious. I'll see you later, and a Merry Christmas."

"And to you as well, my friend." The small monk finally relaxed before continuing his little errand.

* * *

Kimiko was in her room meditating before Omi walked in and broke her concentration.

"Kimiko? Are you busy?" asked the small monk.

Sighing, the girl monk directed her attention to her closest friend. "No, Omi. Come in."

Stepping into her room, the small monk looked down bashfully. "So, how are you today?"

The girl monk shrugged. "Doing all right, I suppose."

"I certainly hope I did not interrupt anything."

"Of course not—I can go back to meditation later. What are you up to, Omi?"

"Oh nothing—nothing at all, Kimiko. Well, except for wanting to bring you what our friend Clay would call Christmas cheer."

As he mentioned "Christmas cheer," the small monk handed the present to Kimiko.

"Oh," gasped the girl monk with surprise, "how thoughtful of you, Omi."

"I admit that it took me and Dojo some time," bashfully stated Omi, "but I hope the gift shows how special you are to me, and that you really enjoy it."

"Oh please," snickered Kimiko with amusement, "why would I _not_ enjoy it?"

As the girl monk opened the box, she found herself staring at what looked to be a china doll, its black expressionless eyes staring back at her. What overwhelmed her the most was that it bared a striking resemblance to the doll Mushi.

Screaming in terror, Kimiko threw the doll down, breaking it, before stomping on it several times. She then set fire to it with her powers—much to Omi's shock at all that transpired.

"What are you trying to do, Omi—scare me to death!? I told you I never wanted to see another doll as long as I live!" shouted the girl monk in exasperation.

The small monk blinked for a moment, as he realized the terrible mistake he made. He hung his head low in sorrow and guilt. "Oh, I am so sorry, Kimiko. I did not realize what I have done. I thought you had conquered your fear, and I was so wrapped up in wanting to bring you holiday cheer that I was not thinking clearly. I know now I should have asked you. Please forgive me, Kimiko."

Sensing the genuineness in her friend's sad voice, not to mention the fact that it was the holidays after all and that his heart was in the right place, the girl monk softened. "I understand, Omi. But if anything I should be the one asking you for forgiveness."

Looking back up at his friend, Omi managed a half-hearted smile. "Oh, I could never stay mad at one of my dearest friends. If anything, though, I would like to make up for my mistake."

With a soft smile, Kimiko gave the small monk a warm hug. "Your company is all I need. Thank you, Omi." She then kissed him on the forehead.

Pleasantly surprised and blushing, Omi sighed happily. "You're welcome, Kimiko."

The small monk then hugged her back. Without ribbon or a tag, without the use of a wrapped box or decorative bag, he was still able to give her a gift: a returned act of affection—simple, yet straight from the heart.

* * *

 **And so concludes my first** _ **Xiaolin Showdown**_ **one-shot. Did you the readers like it? Any OMIKO fans who liked it? Feel free to let me know in the comments. Either way, Happy Holidays and keep up the good writing!**


End file.
